List of games
This is a list of a varies Scooby-Doo games, whether they be board games, video games, etc. Board games * Monopoly: Scooby-Doo - Fright Fest Edition * Monopoly: Scooby-Doo! - Collector's Edition * Clue: Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? Video games * Scooby-Doo's Maze Chase - 1983 console game. * Scooby Doo - 1986 on Elite Systems (later re-released on Elite's budget label Encore) and developed by Gargoyle Games for the ZX Spectrum and Commodore 64. * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo - 1991 console game. * Scooby-Doo Mystery (Snes) and Scooby-Doo Mystery (Sega Genesis) - 1995 on Super Nintendo Entertainment System and Sega Genesis, respectively. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery of the Fun Park Phantom - 1999, developed by Engineering Animation Inc. (EAI) and published by SouthPeak Interactive. The game was released for Microsoft Windows. * Scooby-Doo! Classic Creep Capers - 2000 console game published by THQ and released for Nintendo 64 and Game Boy Color. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Adventures - 2000 CD-Rom game for Windows, published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and developed by The Learning Company. ** Scooby-Doo! Showdown in Ghost Town ** Scooby-Doo! Phantom of the Knight ** Scooby-Doo! Jinx at the Sphinx * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase - 2001 on PlayStation and Game Boy Advance. * Scooby-Doo - 2002 Game Boy Advance game published by THQ and based on the live action movie. * Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights - 2002 console game published by THQ. * Scooby-Doo! Case File - 2002 CD-Rom games for Windows, published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and developed by The Learning Company. ** Scooby-Doo! Case File 1: The Glowing Bug Man ** Scooby-Doo! Case File 2: The Scary Stone Dragon ** Scooby-Doo! Case File 3: Frights! Camera! Mystery! * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem - 2004 console game developed by A2M and published by THQ. * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed ''- 2004 handheld game published by THQ and based on the movie of the same name. * ''Scooby-Doo! Unmasked - 2005 console game published by THQ. * Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? - 2006 handheld game published by THQ. * Scooby-Doo! First Frights - 2009 console game published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. * Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp - 2010 console game published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. * Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure 2014 handheld game. * LEGO Dimensions - 2015 console game. Online video games * Scooby's Ripping Ride * Scooby-Doo: Big Air * Scooby-Doo: Big Air 2 - Curse of the Half Pipe * Scooby-Doo: Big Air Snow Show * Curse of Anubis - Pyramid of Doom! - a sokoban game * Horror of the High Seas ** Episode 1: The Ghost Pirate Attacks! ** Episode 2: Neptune's Nest ** Episode 3: Reef Relief ** Episode 4: Pirate Ship of Fools * Mayan Monster Mayhem ** Episode 1: River Rapids Rampage ** Episode 2: Creepy Cave Cave-In ** Episode 3: Terror in Tikal! ** Episode 4: The Temple of Lost Souls * Haunts for the Holidays ** Episode 1: Theatre Terror ** Episode 2: Ghost in the Cellar ** Episode 3: The Last Act * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Crystal Cove Online * LEGO Scooby-Doo! Escape from Haunted Isle * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! It's Dark Out There * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Fix & Go Mystery Machine * My Friend, Scooby-Doo! * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Cases }} * Category:Merchandise